1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burner for a combustion device which heats, for example, a refrigerant.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerant heating device for heating, for example, a refrigerant is disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application 1-142371.
The refrigerant heating device includes a combustion device.
The combustion device comprises a mixer, bottom plate and burner.
The mixer has a fuel gas nozzle and primary air inlet on one end and an inner cylinder is provided in the mixer, allowing a fuel gas and primary air to be mixed in the mixer.
A jetting hole is provided in the bottom plate to jet a gas/air mixture into the burner from the inner cylinder.
A spark plug is provided in the burner to fire a mixture jetted from the jetting hole.
A flame outlet is provided on the outer periphery of the burner to guide secondary air. The secondary air is mixed with the mixture to provide an ideal combustion gas concentration so that it is fired.
A refrigerant tube is heated by heat of a hot combustion gas.
A burner for a combustion device in a water heater is disclosed, for example, in Published Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application 63-109829.
The burner has a flame outlet for jetting a mixture of a gas fuel and primary air. The wall extends at a specific attitude from one side of the frame outlet so as to provide a firing zone.
A jetting outlet is provided in the wall to jet secondary combustion air.
A tube-like guide passage is defined for jetting a mixture with a cylindrical opening provided, as a flame outlet, at one end. The guide passage has its axis oriented at such an attitude as to conform to the direction in which the wall extends.
In either combustion device, the respective component parts are formed by bending or drawing a very thin metal plate.
The respective component parts are assembled as a cylinder or box whose width is very great compared to its height.
By so doing, it is possible to assemble a combustion device.
It is necessary to build up a rigid structure which is not readily broken due to some external shock.
For this reason, the conventional method was by assembling together respective associated component parts by an arc welding means.
The respective associated component parts are liable to be affected by heat involved and, even if being slightly heat-deformed, vary at their mounting position.
This causes a clearance or clearances to be produced between the component parts, resulting in a leakage of a fuel gas or primary air and in an unstable combustion.